


The Downfalls of Subtlety

by pastelprince



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Confessions, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Seduction, Some D/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprince/pseuds/pastelprince
Summary: Lio is constantly surrounded by unwanted attention, and that makes it all the more frustrating when the only object of his affections won't notice his advances.Dissatisfied, he devises a plan of seduction.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 18
Kudos: 480





	The Downfalls of Subtlety

Some would call Lio cruel. Others might call him a tease.

But as for his ‘looks’, shall we say, Lio himself knew that he was attractive. Now, this wasn’t due to self-confidence or vanity, per se, but he considered it fact simply due to the sheer amount of trouble he had run into in the past during his Mad Burnish activities. Regarding admirers, that was.

In Mad Burnish, he reckoned around a quarter of the members must have confessed their love to him over the years. People of any gender constantly tried to pick him up on the streets. On top of that, a terrorist group had even gone as far as infiltrating Mad Burnish in an attempt to kidnap him - not for his powers, but for his body. Although, after Lio had single-handedly sent the entire group of five flying within seconds of their attempt, luckily, they twigged that their efforts were futile. It would have been unfortunate for them if he had been forced to take action any further than that.

It wasn’t as if Lio was doing anything in particular to entice anyone; he was confident, and he took care of his appearance, but it was truly a simple matter of self-satisfaction. If anything, the attention he received was a nuisance, frankly.

Then why. _Why_ was it that the _one_ time he hoped for attention from someone in particular, that someone was so excruciatingly oblivious? 

Galo had functioning ears. He had functioning eyes. But thus far, Lio’s… suggestions and lingering touches had been met with his usual sheer idiocy. He’d tried compliments. He’d attempted walking slightly in front of him at every opportunity to allow him a good view (although, he truthfully wasn’t able to check if that one had worked or not). But only a special sort of idiot would take a flirtatious comment about large hands to mean that ‘it’s much easier to rescue more people!’.

Certainly, he could let Galo know in plain terms how his heart skipped a beat every time he smiled at him, or how fond he was of his obnoxious personality. Alas, vulnerability wasn’t his style, and besides, it was much more fun to tease him. Despite how dear Galo was to him, he couldn’t deny that he took a little enjoyment in watching him flounder. So he’d have to step it up a notch. So much so that even an oblivious idiot wouldn’t be able to ignore him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Galo.”

As usual, he was still sleeping long after his alarm had sounded, but Lio had grown accustomed to getting ready for the day in their shared room to the sound of his snoring. 

“ _Galo._ ”

This time, Galo stirred, grumbling as he squinted up at Lio.

“Huh? Time to leave already?” he yawned, slowly sitting up in his bed wearily. Lio rolled his eyes. What was the point of setting an alarm if he used _Lio_ as an alarm clock all the same?

“No, not quite yet. I have a dilemma, is all,” he said, pointedly tucking a loose strand of hair behind his right ear in order to expose his slender neck.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Lio’s lips, but not distinctly enough for Galo to catch sight of it in his sleepy state. He sighed dramatically.

“All of the shirts in my size are in the wash. I was wondering if I could borrow one of yours,” he said. Galo blinked at him.

“I mean, sure, but it’ll probably be way too big for you. Why don’t you just do what I do and not wear one at all? It’s way more motivating anyway,” he replied. Lio raised an eyebrow in response.

“Perhaps for you. But unlike some, I get cold in winter. Especially nowadays,” he said, giving him a knowing look.

“I know,” Galo nodded solemnly. “But anyway, you’re free to take one.”

Whilst he knew Galo was still watching, he walked away and stripped off his white pyjamas before opening the blinds. The sunrise, dyed with corals and warm oranges filtered in through the tempered glass of the window and outlined the silhouette of Lio’s torso, warm light staining his pale skin. Even his hair appeared to radiate in the glow as he bathed in the forefront of the scene, and Galo found himself unable to peel his eyes away. He wasn’t usually awake to see Lio get dressed, and he felt as if he was looking at something that he shouldn’t. But if Lio was worried about being seen, then he would go to the bathroom, right?

He then retrieved one of Galo’s shirts from the cupboard, and pulled it down over his chest and arms. He turned around abruptly, and Galo stiffened up, silently panicking about the fact that he had possibly been caught staring. Although, Lio considered the fact that he had been caught staring at all to be progress.

“What do you think?” Lio said, taking him off-guard. 

“Huh?” Galo said, before taking a proper look at him. 

The black shirt, which was tight on Galo, virtually drowned Lio. The short sleeves hung loosely around his elbows, and the bottom hem of the shirt came to an end at his naked mid-thigh. Nevertheless, Lio stood with confidence, lean muscle apparent in his forearms and calves even now, but still, the shirt made him look so tiny and cute that Galo felt overpowered by an instinctual pull to hold him.

“Um,” he said, clearing his nervous throat before continuing. “I guess it’s… a bit big on you…”

“Oh, it’s too big?”

“I mean… it’s not _too_ big, like, you look fine, I mean. It’s probably like. Fine. I think,” Galo stumbled over his words. 

Lio stretched a leg behind himself and looked graciously over his shoulder, fabricating deliberation as he inspected how the cotton draped over his waist. A pleased sense of satisfaction settled in his stomach as he sensed the way Galo’s line of sight trailed over him.

“Hmm. I suppose you’re right, actually. I think I’ll just ask to borrow one from Aina,” Lio concluded, swiftly ridding himself of the shirt. Speechless, Galo felt as if there was nothing he could muster in reply. 

The next part was the killer.

The skin-tight leather trousers that Lio was so fond of were, despite being very easy to move in, quite a pain to put on. Carefully, he slipped his right foot into a rolled-up trouser leg, slowly unravelled it over his calf, then pulled it hard until it sat tightly around his thigh. He proceeded to do the same with the left leg. Then, he made a real show of how _difficult_ it was to get the _oh-so tight_ material over his prominent backside, even though it wasn’t really that much of an issue. He danced from leg to leg as he gradually pulled the leather up over the plump of his behind, squirming into the material. Sunlight poured over the accent of his curves there, leaving Galo’s mouth bone-dry. 

After a pointed sigh, Lio finished the job by zipping the back of the waistline all the way to the top. He didn’t stop to check if Galo was still watching; if he wasn’t, then he was a fool for missing out on a performance as marvellous as that. For free, even. If anything, that had hopefully given him a lot to think hard about _._ Lio left the room without another word, pursuing his search of a shirt.

Galo, on the other hand, was left with an unusually tight chest and uncomfortably tight underwear. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


That afternoon, they had their usual training session. Lio and Galo would often spar during that time, and their win-to-lose ratio was basically tied, although neither would admit it outright. But it was true that sparring together was never boring, considering their abilities were so well-matched to the other.

As they strode out to the middle of the field together, Lio made sure to look straight into Galo’s pupils with a piercing stare.

“Let’s get this over with.”

“You sure are confident for a guy who’s about to get his ass whipped, huh!”

_If only he actually would._

Despite the fact that Galo looked straight back at him with a determined grin on his face, when Lio came at him with a full-frontal attack, his reflexes were nowhere near up to par. They both wielded spears, which was coincidentally Galo’s weapon of choice, and yet his responses were uncharacteristically late and confused. 

After a few minutes of Lio giving him the benefit of the doubt and letting him warm up a little, boredom got the better of him. Seeing an unguarded opening between Galo’s arms and his waist, he knocked him backwards with a thunderous kick. His heeled boot easily kept Galo’s chest pinned to the floor in the moments before he surged on top of him, nailing Galo’s hips to the ground with his own. For once, Galo didn’t fight back immediately, and Lio gave him a lopsided smile as he straddled his waist with his thighs. First, he thrust the head of the spear into the soft soil directly next to his mussed head of spiked hair. Then, he slapped the palm of his right hand to the middle of Galo’s chest, just inbetween his sculpted pecs, and lowered his upper body down until his swathes of bright hair were surely tickling the base of Galo’s neck. As the icing on the cake, Lio turned his head until his lips brushed the shell of Galo’s right ear ever so slightly, and hushed,

“I win.”

Beneath his hips, he could ever so slightly feel a growing hardness come to push against his behind. He grinned as he watched Galo gawp up at him.

For _some reason,_ Galo suddenly shot up, almost giving Lio a concussion in the process (his reactions were too swift, fortunately), then scrambled to his feet, notably facing away from Lio.

“I have to take a break. Immediately,” he announced in a strained voice before he took off running back to headquarters. 

_Success._

Lio followed close behind, and ended up finding him in an empty meeting room with his head braced against the wall, eyes buried into his forearm. The room was palpabably silent, save for Galo’s heavy breathing.

“What’s wrong?” Self-assured, Lio’s voice rang loud in the tense quiet. Galo jumped a mile, backing himself into the corner of the small room.

“L-Lio? Why are you here?”

“You’re acting strange today. I’m worried,” Lio said smoothly. Galo bit his lip.

“Yeah, I know. Something's… bothering me. Could you just leave me alone for a bit? I’ll be alright by tomorrow.”

Lio shook his head.

“That would be careless of me. Anyway, as far as I see it, it appears that your problem has something to do with me. Isn’t that right?” Galo’s silence was telling enough. “So naturally, I’d like to know what exactly is bothering you.” Lio sauntered forwards, leaving Galo with no place to run. He watched him peer about nervously.

“You’re right, as usual,” he sighed. “I’m the worst, Lio. Really. I don’t really wanna tell you this, since it’s embarrassing, but…”

“It’s okay. I’ll listen.”

Galo took a deep breath, psyching himself up to the confession.

“Recently, I’ve been having… inappropriate thoughts,” he started. “I mean, it’s been happening for a while actually. But I’ve got dignity, y’know? Could always easily brush those kinds of thoughts away. Gets in the way of the job and stuff.”

Galo seemed unable to make eye contact, but still, Lio remained silent, knowing all-too-well that he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut for long.

“But even a guy like me has limits, I guess. Today… I don’t know what’s wrong with me. When I see you, I can’t stop thinking about. Uh. Dirty stuff,” he gave a forced laugh, rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment. “I’m literally the worst kind of guy. I wouldn’t wanna make you uncomfortable at all. If you wanna keep your distance or beat me up or anything then that’s cool. I get it.”

A strained silence coursed through the atmosphere as Lio stared pointedly into Galo’s eyes, which were anxiously peering back at him. It wasn’t a look that Lio could say he had honestly seen before, and it was very strange to see the expression on Galo’s face, of all people. It appeared his plan of seduction had backfired just a touch. He had been a bit too ambitious, Lio was aware - why would anything involving this fool go as planned? Still, it would be a lie to say that seeing the look of confused arousal on Galo’s face hadn’t been worth it all.

Lio breathed a sigh through his nose, then put a hand on his hip and said,

“You’re so dumb.”

“I know,” Galo started, feeling a little desperate as he watched Lio turn swiftly on his heeled boots and walk towards the door. The _click_ s of his footsteps resounded through the flooring. “I know, Lio, I’m sorry. It's gross. You probably hate me. But please, I'm gonna try my best to-”

He stopped talking when Lio did not open the door and leave, but rather, the click of the lock echoed through the sparse room.

“What are you doing?” he asked, clearly genuinely worried. Lio ‘hmph’ed in amusement, a smile sitting proudly on his lips.

“I said, you’re unbelievably dumb.”

“Yeah, you did…” Galo said weakly, unsure as to what kind of situation he had gotten himself into. Lio strutted past him and recklessly pulled out a chair from the table with a clash, then plopped down into it, leant his elbow on the table next to him and rested his cheek on his fist. His eyes were opened lazily, and a portion of fiery magenta irises stared up at Galo from between long eyelashes.

“I was doing it on purpose,” he said clearly. Galo’s eyebrows knitted together.

“What?”

“I did it on purpose. I was trying to give you, as you so nicely put it, ‘inappropriate thoughts’ about me,” he chuckled. “And it worked. So, obviously, you shouldn’t be apologising about it.”

“You… you mean you wanted me to… want you?”

“Is that not what I just said?” Lio flicked his hand outwards in exasperation.

“But why?” 

Lio gave him the most fatigued of ‘warning’ stares.

“Do I really have to spell it out?” he said with a pained look. “Because I like you and want to be in a relationship with you, but I didn’t want to say it outright. And now look what you’ve made me do.”

“O-Oh,” Galo said oh-so graciously. “I didn’t know you felt the same way…”

“Well, I do. So.” 

Lio stood up from his chair, and slowly but surely slipped his arms around the small of Galo’s waist, rubbing a thumb at his tailbone. Galo gazed back at him with a reverent look in his eyes, as if he couldn't truly believe what he was seeing. His face was so close that their noses almost touched, and Lio steeled himself to wait there just like that, letting his breath fall over Galo’s lips. For once, Galo took a hint, and brought a shaky hand up to cup Lio’s jaw.

“I’m really allowed?” he hedged. Lio couldn’t help but roll his eyes with a smirk.

“Yes you’re _allowed,_ ” he teased. Finally, for the first time since he entered the room, Galo’s features lit up with a huge smile. 

“I think I must be pretty lucky,” he said fondly before carefully sealing the tense gap between their lips. 

Their movements were especially delicate, the gentle brushing of their lips contained mainly by how starstruck Galo was; Lio was radiant, elegant and strong and admired by nigh on everybody, and yet _Galo_ was the one who was permitted to indulge in the softness of his lips.

“ _Lio_ ,” he called in a soft tone.

Lio hummed in reply, letting Galo prise his mouth open further, letting him grasp onto his hipbone for dear life. Shortly, he felt Galo’s tongue brush cautiously over his bottom lip, which he considered the point at which he had truly secured his victory. Galo desired him, and wasn’t holding back any longer.

Lio backed up until he fell back to sit on the table, and Galo slot himself between his spread thighs, pressing himself even closer in order to encircle Lio's waist and suckle on his lips. The fact that Galo could fulfill the cravings he had been having for months was slightly overwhelming; his hands shook as one palm rubbed circles over the curve of Lio’s waist, and the other kneaded at the round flesh of his outstretched thighs, apprehensively approaching the enticing space between them. And judging by the sweet sounds of approval that Lio made, Galo wasn’t the only one enjoying it.

At least that was what he assumed, until Lio suddenly interrupted their increasingly heated exchange, and Galo suddenly doubted whether this had been a good idea at all and maybe Lio was having second thoughts and now things were going to be awkward between them and-

However, instead of rejecting him and leaving him alone in a state, Lio turned to face away from Galo before collapsing his upper body onto the table, resting his chin in his gloved hands. That was when Galo got the picture; he was very clearly offering up his ass, for some reason.

“Lio, what… what do you want me to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Fuck me.”

Galo’s brain short-circuited. He wouldn’t have even been surprised if his very soul had left his physical being at that point.

“I-I can’t do that! I don’t have any… you know… it’d be painful!”

“Oh, you don’t? That’s a shame,” Lio sighed, pushing one side of his hair over his shoulder as he looked back at Galo with a look of disappointment. Despite the fact that it was unfair for him to offer when he knew that they didn’t have the precautions for it in the first place.

“Still, you can at least suck my dick.”

More blue error screens flashed through Galo’s mind.

“How can you just say things like that? You’ll knock someone out,” he shook his head. “Plus, shouldn’t we take this… to the bedroom… or something…?”

Lio shot him a glare.

“I know you’re a virgin, but even you should realise we don’t have the patience for that.”

“You say that like you’re not one.”

Lio laughed, a wonderfully musical sound, and then sat back on the table again.

“You forget that I’m older than you,” he gave a soft smile, casually stripping his borrowed shirt off like it was no big deal as he said so. Galo found himself really wanting a glass of water all of a sudden. As he scanned his eyes over Lio’s bare torso, he wondered once again how he was so slim yet so powerful - and he was utterly captivated.

“So? You’ve kept me waiting months,” Lio continued, spreading his thighs once more and gesturing pointedly towards the front of his trousers, where his erection stood out painfully against the strain of the leather. “Do something about this.”

Galo may have taught himself inhumane levels of self-restraint over the past couple of months, but still, even an upstanding man such as himself had limits when it came to an extremely beautiful guy he had feelings for offering his body up to him whilst wearing tight leather.

"I can't believe you teased me like that," he said in a low voice before burying his face into the crook of Lio’s neck, beginning to suck at the smooth skin there. Lio cradled his head close, his pretty pink lips hanging open with gasps that escaped each time that warm tongue swept over his sensitive skin. Galo then used his palm to carress its way all over Lio’s torso; over the curve of his neck, over his chest and his nipples, over his bowed waist, and finally, over the soft flesh of his tummy.

“You’re so beautiful,” Galo said in an adoring tone into his ear, and a low sound of breathlessness surged through Lio’s throat. 

Next, Galo permitted himself the liberty of hoisting Lio up onto his hips by grasping onto his asscheeks. He shivered a little as he felt Lio’s breath ghost over the side of his neck where he rested his chin, breaths uneven as Galo _finally_ kneaded the muscles of his round ass, spreading them and pushing them together over and over.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch you here,” Galo sighed, continuing to stroke over the plump flesh until Lio began to tremble with arousal, his hands grabbing at Galo’s shoulders until his fingertips turned white.

“Won’t you just get on your knees already?” Lio demanded in a hoarse voice, purposefully maneuvering his hips to rub his erection against Galo’s own. He drew a sharp breath in through his teeth.

While it was true that Galo was already enjoying himself very much, Lio’s dick straining against his hip and the wetness in his underwear was getting increasingly difficult to ignore. On top of that, he found that perhaps he enjoyed Lio ordering him around like that even more so - not that he would never admit it, though.

“Anything for you,” Galo smiled, gently placing Lio’s behind back on the hard plastic of the tabletop, before grasping onto his soft thighs in order to lower himself to the floor in front of his spread crotch.

Seeing it on level with his gaze, _right in front of him_ like that was honestly like a scenario from a wet dream. He tried to swallow, but his mouth felt too dry to function properly. Carefully, he placed his hand over Lio’s erection and rubbed at the hard outline with his thumb. A high-pitched sort of hiccup rose high in Lio’s throat, and he leant back on his elbows in order to give Galo better access to the lower part of his body.

Galo resolved himself to make sure Lio would feel the best he had ever felt. He reached around to undo the same zip that he’d seen Lio fasten that morning. As he did so, the front of the trousers became looser, however the material still stuck fast to Lio’s skin. Lio said nothing; he simply looked down at him with an aroused hunger in his piercing magenta gaze. He was making Galo do all the hard work; he didn’t even move his hips as Galo struggled with the leather. In the end, Galo had to push his hands underneath the material, his palms driving over Lio’s bare ass as he gradually edged the waistband lower. 

Perhaps that was what he was hoping for all along. In fact, that was probably it. At this point, Galo had a pretty good idea of how Lio went about hinting at his own desires - by making him manhandle him.

Finally, the material was loose enough that Galo could pull down his waistband as well as his underwear to just under his balls. He didn’t bother to take them any further down; besides, he wasn’t complaining about how Lio’s outstretched legs looked in leather in the slightest. Quite the opposite.

Lio’s dick was small. There was no other way to say it; it was fully hard, and still only about the length of Galo’s palm. It wasn’t as if it put him off at all, anyway - the sight of it made Galo’s cheeks heat up, his own arousal only heightening as he watched how it twitched, flushed red and leaking under his gaze. Lio didn’t seem at all ashamed of it either; a hungry smirk remained etched onto his features as he assertively thrust his hips closer to Galo’s face with a taunting look in his eye.

“You like what you see, huh?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Galo answered him anyway.

“Naturally. I like everything about you.”

Lio laughed.

“So cheesy. I guess I’m into it, though,” he leered. “Go on. Suck it then.”

Without further ado, Galo gently brought his lips to the head of his dick and gave it a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Lio sighed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Galo got to work. Next, he closed his lips around the entire head, and worked his tongue into the edges and over his slit. Lio felt his thighs begin to tremble - no doubt the effects keeping his sexual frustrations pent up for so long. Galo obviously noticed as well, since he then felt a press of his left hand into the flesh of his right thigh in a comforting gesture. The other hand began to rub at his tight balls.

_How gentlemanly._

In the next moment, Lio’s mind went completely blank. Galo gradually enveloped his entire length between his lips and tongue, and sucked. Hard.

He grasped onto the edge of the table as if it were the only thing keeping him grounded in reality, shamelessly crying out as Galo ever so slightly increased his pace. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, and was greeted with the glorious view of Galo completely swallowing his dick. Admittedly, considering his size, it wasn’t a particularly amazing feat - however, that didn’t detract from how absolutely heavenly it felt, nor from how addicting the sight of Galo with his mouth full of dick was.

Galo looked up at him with puppy-dog blue eyes, and Lio thought that he could have died right there and then. He reached out with one arm and threaded his lithe fingers through the roots of his spiked hair, praising him as he did so.

“You’re doing so well,” he said, pulling a little on the strands. Galo moaned around him, and Lio was about a millimetre away from completely losing his cool.

“ _Lio_ ,” he keened, precum sticking to his lips as he called out to him.

That millimetre was no longer.

He found himself overcome by a feeling of _need_ for the man kneeling before him, and lovingly held the back of Galo’s neck in his hands before using it as leverage to fuck himself into that wonderfully warm mouth more effectively. He wondered if he might have gone too far, and checked to see if Galo felt any discomfort at all - yet conversely, Galo’s eyes fell closed in a look of pure enjoyment, and his own hand came up to start pumping at his own erection.

_Don’t tell me - perhaps he’s partial to this sort of thing?_

It wasn’t as if Lio’s dick was large enough to do any particular damage all the same, so encouraged by Galo’s response, he carded his fingers into the fine hairs at the back of Galo’s head and set his own pace. Galo matched up to it, and a swathe of embarrassing, involuntary moans spilled from the back of Lio’s throat, however he had little time to feel shameful as Galo reacted with a similarly needy sound. The sight of proud, egotistical Galo being brought to his knees and pouring so much love and effort into sucking Lio’s dick was enough to bring his orgasm to the forefront.

In the end, it was the sight of a wet spot growing immensely at the front of Galo’s jogging bottoms that brought him over the edge.

_He actually fucking came, just from-_

His train of thought cut off as an unthinkable tension coursed throughout his body. His hips came to a standstill, then warm liquid spilled onto Galo's tongue and to the corners of his lips. Keeping his fingers threaded through locks of Galo’s hair, he rode out each wave of pleasure with Galo’s name riding his breath. 

Once the pressure subsided, Lio wearily looked back down at Galo, who was still ever-so obediently looking up at him expectantly with his lips sealed fast around his shaft. Lio decided to push his luck.

“Swallow,” he commanded in a low tone.

With not a moment of hesitation, he watched as Galo dutifully gulped down the lot of thick liquid in his mouth.

_Amazing._

That would do him for masturbation material for months, if it weren’t for the fact that he hopefully wasn’t going to need any from now on anyway.

Galo prised his lips away from the softening erection with a sweet _pop,_ and looked up at Lio with an awed smile. 

“Was that okay?” he asked.

“That was phenomenal,” Lio praised, gently caressing the curve of Galo’s jaw. “Although I think you have some laundry to do,” he commented, raising an eyebrow as he nodded towards the mess in Galo’s pants. Galo averted his gaze awkwardly.

“Haha, yeah… I didn’t think I would actually come just from touching it a bit. But I guess ‘cuz of you…” he trailed off.

Lio took that as a confession, and reached out to swipe his thumb over Galo's wet bottom lip.

“Yeah, who would’ve thought that the Great Hero Galo has a thing for being ordered about by someone half his size?” he teased. As expected, Galo’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Was it really that obvious?”

“Yes, idiot.”

“Oh,” he said bashfully. “But I think maybe I’m only into that when it comes from you.”

“Oh yeah?” Lio grinned. Galo laughed, offering both of his hands to him. Lio took them, and lowered himself to the floor until he stood properly. When he looked up, Galo was already retrieving his discarded shirt.

"Put your arms up," Galo gestured, approaching him with the bunched up shirt between his outstretched hands.

"I can dress myself, you know," Lio sent him a suspicious look, but in contrast to his words, he lifted his arms up towards the ceiling nevertheless. Galo simply kissed his cheek before draping the shirt over Lio's head and brushing it over his body.

"There."

This time, Lio zipped up his trousers by himself, and Galo couldn’t help but notice just how quickly he was able to do it in comparison to the fiasco that morning. He really did have Galo wrapped around his tiny little finger, huh.

The implications of what Lio had really intended to do with him set Galo's mind reeling, and for once, he truly allowed himself the thought of Lio laid under him. Anticipation settled high in his chest, and Galo let it. He cleared his throat, and added,

"I'm sorry we couldn't do what you really wanted, by the way. Next time, just let me know, and I'll be ready for anything you tell me."

The words made Lio's heart skip a beat. An unfamiliar familiarity made happiness bubble inside him, and he couldn't help but reach up to press a chaste kiss to Galo’s lips, affectionately taking one of his bare hands inbetween both of his own gloved ones.

“You will make such an incredible boyfriend,” he smiled.

Galo found that there was already a huge smile on his own lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/pixelpastels)


End file.
